The Deanmon
by smscotty
Summary: This is a demon Dean FanFiction. What if Castiel didn't come when demon Dean hit that hammer over Sam's head? What would've happened? This is what I think would have happened. Hurt Sam! Guilty, Demon Dean!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Supernatural**

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

"Sammy!" I heard Dean yell for me. "Come out!"

I was looking around the corner to see if I see if I saw Dean. I didn't. I looked the other way and I saw a hammer coming for my face. I ducked down and the hammer went over my head. I looked and I saw Dean was the one who was controlling the hammer.

Dean's eyes flashed pitch black. I hate when Dean's eyes look that way. It reminds me of my mistake. I should have never let Dean get the Mark of Chain.

"Aw, what's wrong, Sammy? See something that you don't like?" Dean asked and laughs bitterly. "Too bad. I like me being a demon. I feel free, you know? Of course, I should thank you for this. I mean your the one who ran away and let me get it. I mean  
/running away is like you hobby, right?"

I know that this isn't really Dean, but that still hurt. I feel like a knife has been stabbed in my heart. I never meant running away to hurt Dean. I went to Stanford because I was tired of hunting and all the fighting with Dad.

"Dean, listen to me-" I tried to say, but I was cut off by Dean punching me and making me fall to the ground. The punch was hard. It split my lip and blood fell onto my chin.

"No, Sammy. You listen to me! We are going to have some fun and then I'm going to kill you. Time to get back for all the pain you caused me." Dean said and I didn't have time to feel to bad before Dean punched me in my face that made me see black.

size="1" noshade=""

When I woke up I realized that I was tied to a chair. I was gagged, so I could talk. I was trying to get free until I heard foot steps.

"Finally awake I see, sleeping beauty." Dean says and smirks. He takes the gag out of my mouth.

"Dean, please, just let me help you. I can make you human again." I beg Dean.

He walks over to me and says, "What makes you think I want to be human, Sam?" This makes me freeze in shock. This can't be the real Dean talking, can it?

"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? I get tired of trying to look after you all the time. I only do it because I don't want to disappoint Dad. I hate you, Samuel. Do you want to know why?"

I pause. I don't really want to know the answer to that. But, I kinda do.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyways. You took my Mom away from me, Sam. I had to grow up without a Mom because of you. I had to raise a child that I hated and pretended to like because Dad told me too. I sold my soul for you because I wanted to get  
away

from you. I never loved you!" Dean's words were bitter and that knife in my heart is turning. How could Dean say this to me?

"But not only that. You also killed that poor, innocent girl Jessica. Did you think what her family went through? I wish you were never born. You ruined my life. It's pay back time." Dean says and I felt tears burning my eyes. "Aw, Sam. Don't cry.  
You

always wanted me to talk about our feelings. Well, now I am. I'm here telling you the truth."

Dean picks up the knife and comes toward me. I don't even bother to fight. Dean hating me is pretty much the end. What does it matter to die anyway. But, maybe I can still save him. I just need to give him one more shot.

"Dean, I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Do whatever you want to me. Just let me fix you." I say with my puppy dog eyes. Just because Dean hates me doesn't mean that I hate him.

"No," Dean says firmly.

He cuts me, punches me, kicks me, whips me, and more. He breaks a few bones and ribs. I'm going to have bruises and scars from the cuts. The worst part that he to do with it is the things Dean tells me. I now truly know how he feels about me. And  
it hurts.

It hurts bad.

He continues this for 2 more hours and then he quits. He unites me and takes me to the library of the bunker. He pushes me hard on the ground. I know what he is about to do next.

"Well, Samuel, I would say that it was nice to meet you, but it really wasn't. You killed my Mom and ruined my Dad's life by arguing so much and him finally dying. You killed Charlie, Kevin, and so much more. You trusted Ruby over me! Just wanted  
to remind

you. Good bye." Dean says and he raises the knife. He stabs me right in the spot where Jake stabbed me in Cold Oak and died. That sure did bring back memories.

I gasp in pain and I fell, laying on the floor. Feeling all of my blood pool out of me. The worst part is that I'm not going to be able to fix Dean. I try to say I'm sorry that I failed him, but my voice wouldn't work.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Dean standing over me, smirking and laughing.

Jeez, that hurt.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I stand over Sam's dying body, laughing at how weak he looks. Then, I feel a hand in my shoulder pulling me away from Sam. It pulls me in the floor and I see Castiel looking at me with anger in his eyes. This makes me mad. I stand up to go fight him.

When I go to throw a punch, he lifts up his hand super fast and aims it right at my neck. I feel a sharp point sticking in my neck and I feel something being pushed threw my veins. Cass pulls it out and I see it is a shot. A shot that Sam put his  
blood

in to save me!

"No!" I yell and scream in pain. Black spots dance in my eyes and I pass out

* * *

When I wake up, I'm confused. I can't remember what happened. That was until all the memories flashed into my head. I tortured Sam. I tortured my baby brother. How could I do that? How could I let demon me do that to my little brother? I hate myself  
so

much right now!

I look down and I see red on my hands. It's blood. Sam's blood. I run to the bathroom and scrub my hands for 5 minutes, getting all the blood off.

I remember I tried to kill Sam. Wait! Where is Sam. I run and find him in his room.

I see Cass working on Sam. Trying to fix him and make him feel the least amount of pain as possible.

I walk in and Cass hears my footsteps and stands up.

"Are you... you?" Cass asked me and I nodded my head. Cass moves and lets me get a good look at Sammy. Sam looked terrible. I can't believe I did this to him? He should've fought back.

"Well, I have to go. I have business to do. Here I left a note on what to do when he wakes up. Just give it to Sam." I nodded my head and Cass disappeared.

I stayed there by Sam. Hoping that he would wake up and forgive me.

I took his hand and told him, "I'm so sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean a word that I said to you. You have to believe me. I love you, little brother. I care about you."

A few minutes later, Sam started to stir. I get up and back up a little. I'm not sure weather to leave or stay. I don't want to leave him alone. But, what if he doesn't want to see me? I can't handle that. I was about to walk out when I heard Sam's  
voice.

"Dean?" His hoarse voice calls in pain that breaks my heart.

"Hey, Sammy." I look into his eyes and they are normal at first until he remembers what happens. His eyes start to have fear in them. Man! I should have known this would happen. I hate myself! I'm the worst brother ever!

"You're... you're..." Sam stuttered nervous. "P-please, d-don't hurt me."

My heart shatters. "Sammy,I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I take Sam's hand and he flinches. I try to ignore it, but to be honest... it hurt. This is a day of hurt, isn't it?

"You promise?" Sam asked unsure.

"Yeah, I promise, Sammy." I smile a reassuring smile and Sam smiles back at me. I was so glad that the smile reached his eyes.

"Sammy, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't-"

"Dean, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Sam! I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for it! You shouldn't either!" I yell at him.

"It wasn't you-"

"It was me, Sam! I should've been able to control it! I almost killed you. I couldn't have lived without you." Tears form in my eyes. Who cares about 'no-chick-flick' moments? I'm just glad Sammy is alive.

I rush over to Sam and I hug him tightly. He hugs me back just as tightly. We stayed like that until I heard Sam warn me.

"Dean... can't... breathe..." Sam says. I must've hugged tighter throughout our hug. I quickly pull away an study his face.

"I'm sorry"

"I know. It's okay. We're good."

I hug him again, but less tight this time. We stay like that for a very long time. But, I don't care. I'm just glad Sam is alive in my arms and I can hear his breathing and heartbeat.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed this story! Please review.**


	2. AQ

**Hey, everyone! This is only a one shot, but I have a question. I have another idea for demon Dean FanFiction. It is when Dean is trying to get Sam hooked back on demon blood, so he wouldn't want to make Dean human again. It will have a happy ending. Should I post it?**


End file.
